Strength and Vulnerability
by BethMx
Summary: A Freechamp AU. Connie is the head of her family's renowned law firm, Rita is a mature student at an art college. Their worlds collide when Connie's nanny resigns and Rita is in desperate need of money.


The beautiful brunette smiled as she scanned the documents lying in front of her. She reclined into her leather chair with a look of complete satisfaction on her face. '…£100,000…and that's how it's done' she thought to herself. 'His attorney won't like that' she laughed smugly.

A light knock on her door brought her back to reality. 'Come in' she stated. A stunning woman with immaculate eyeshadow confidently entered the office, wearing a deep blue fitted dress and black patent leather heels. 'Connie, sorry to bother you, Dexter has been calling the office.' Connie shuddered at the mention of his name. 'Don't worry Zoe; I'll deal with him later. Have a seat.'

Zoe took a seat, something caught her eye. Connie followed her line of sight with a smile, getting up she approached the painting on the wall. 'Beautiful isn't it…' Zoe just nodded speechless, her eyes locked on the work of art. 'It's a Rima Keating, I had it delivered today, I could literally stare at it for hours.'

Connie returned back to her chair, Zoe finally looked back at Connie. 'Have you heard the news on the Winston/Wraith case?' Connie enquired. 'Yes, that was a big win. I can't believe how well that went in court. You literally stunned them all when you cited the adoption information during the closing argument. You could tell that Mr Wraith's attorney didn't know about that nugget of information. I wish you had seen Mr Wraith's face when you walked right up to the judge's bench and handed him the evidence. He knew he had lost right there and then, he couldn't look at you after that. Now Mr Winston is £800,000 richer and we collect a nice tidy sum of £100,000.' Zoe laughed in complete awe of her boss and good friend.

Connie smiled, 'I think this good news calls for a drink. I've been saving this for a special occasion.' The brunette opened a cabinet moved a book to one side revealing to glasses and a bottle of expensive champagne. 'Shall I get Mr Keogh to open that' Zoe asked eyeing up Connie's newly manicured nails. 'Please, Zoe how long have you known me, when did I ever need help?' Connie questioned in disbelief. Zoe rolled her eyes as Connie uncorked the bottle with ease and poured them both a glass. 'To a great win for the firm' Connie started '…to a great win for you' Zoe finished, their glasses met with a light clink.

Another knock at the door interrupted their moment. 'Come in' Connie stated not hiding her annoyance. Dylan entered the room 'It's Dexter, Mrs Beauchamp this is the 8th time he's called today.' Connie flicked her eyes to Zoe then back at Dylan 'just get rid of him.' Dylan took the hint, nodded and left.

'I know it's not my place but you'll have to speak to him some time Connie, the quicker you do the quicker you and Grace can get on with your lives.' Zoe spoke honestly knowing she was crossing a line, Connie wasn't one to talk about her personal life. 'I know Zoe and I will, when I want to, if I'm going to get rid of him once and for all it has to be on my terms and in my own time.' Zoe nodded in understanding not wanting to continue with this tense conversation.

Connie's mobile started ringing, 'saved by the bell' Zoe thought. 'Is it Dexter?' Zoe asked her as Connie reached into her handbag. 'No, he doesn't have this number…it's Clarice…oh no I hope Grace is okay' Connie thought aloud before answering the phone. 'Hello Clarice, how….slow down…what's wrong?…no…please…I'm sure we can sort something out…okay fine…bye' Connie threw her phone into her handbag in frustration. Zoe looked at her boss waiting for her to explain. 'Apparently Grace is out of control' Connie mimicked the older woman's voice. Zoe knew all too well how difficult it had been for Connie to get a nanny for Grace, this was probably the 4th one to walk out in a fortnight.

'You could always bring her to work tomorrow' Zoe offered. 'I'm going to have to, I have no other options.' Connie looked at her watch 'I need to go now; Clarice said she's leaving at 7…even if I'm not home!' Zoe raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 'I know, it's ridiculous' Connie breathed.

Connie stood up, straightened her pencil skirt and put on her suit jacket. Checking herself in the mirror, she adjusted her hair and put on a pair of black sunglasses. Anyone else would question why she was putting on sunglasses when it was dark outside but Zoe knew all too well what was waiting for Connie once she had left the building. She rose from her seat, 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Connie nodded and left her friend as she made her way to the lift.

Pressing the button for the ground floor, she took a deep breath readying herself. The lift dinged as she reached the relevant floor. 'Ma'am, would you like me to walk you to your car?' A tall bulky guy in security uniform asked her. 'No I'll be fine but thank you Michael.'

The cold air hit her face as she stepped over the threshold, she welcomed it. Looking straight ahead and with a confident stride Connie walked to the car park. 'HEY YOU!' the aggressive yell sounded fairly far away. Connie clenched her fists, ready for anything and quickened her pace. 'YOU RUINED MY LIFE' the voice sounded like it was coming closer.

Connie made it to her car, locked the doors. Took a deep breath, turned the key, put it into first gear and willed the 4.0 litre engine to take her as far away from the heckler as possible. It was unnecessary to wish the car to go fast, knowing it can go to 60 mph in less than 5 seconds. Connie smiled to herself; she loved her Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 so much. Her Mercedes held a place in her heart but this car was something else.


End file.
